Oh no
by CamilaAlgo
Summary: MPREG- Greg empieza a sentirse enfermo y Nick no sabe lo que es Slash, romantica :3
1. Chapter 1

Holos chicos, ueno, esta es una historia de CSI, bueno esto es un MPREG, hare mas capitulos, al rededor de 8, asi que aqui va el primero :3

DISCLAIMER: no poseo CSI o s sus personajes :'(

* * *

><p>Greg estaba en el laboratorio realizando unas pruebas, no se sentía del todo bien puede ser porque el se la paso en el baño casi todo el día<p>

- GREG- grito Russell llamándolo como siempre lo hacia

- si?- dijo Greg dirigiéndose a donde estaba Russell

- te encuentras bien?- dijo Russell viendo la cara de Greg que estaba un poco pálida

- si, estoy bien... ya tengo los resultados del análisis...- dijo Greg antes de que sintiera que algo subía por su garganta

- Greg? te sientes bien?- dijo Russell viendo la cara de Greg

- si... bueno, Toxicología mostró que habían rastros de cloruro de sodio en el suelo de la escena del crimen- dijo Greg rápidamente mientras que se tapaba la boca de nuevo pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez era diferente, esta vez tiro los papeles a través de la oficina y tomo el bote de basura y vomito en el

- WOW - dijo Russell molesto y preocupado por Greg

- lo lamento Russell- dijo Greg mas pálido que antes, esto estaba mal, acababa de vomitar en la basura de su jefe

- Greg, cierra la puerta, tenemos que hablar- dijo Russell un poco enojado con Greg, Greg cerro la puerta y se sentó, estaba en problemas

- Greg, tomate unos días libres y cuando te sientas mejor vuelve, ahora vete- dijo Russell con voz de mando, Greg, salio del cuarto un poco enojado

- hola Grego... que te pasa?- dijo Nick

- Russell me dio unos días de "descanso"- dijo Greg enojado

- tranquilo, vas a estar bien, nos vemos en casa- dijo Nick, dándole un beso rápido en la mejilla a Greg, mientras iba a la oficina de Russell

- hey Russell, que pasa? por qué le diste unos días de "descaso" a Greg?- dijo Nick rápidamente sentándose

- sabes por que Greg esta enfermo?- dijo Russell con su tono su tono de voz habitual

- no... puede ser solamente la gripe o algo así- dijo Nick no creyó que Greg no le dijera que está enfermo- la verdad no lo sabía, el no me ha dicho nada- dijo Nick

- esta bien, bueno, el tiene el resto de la semana, debe volver el lunes- dijo Russell con su tono autoritario y salio de la oficina, iba a ser una noche larga...

YA ES DE DÍA Y NICK VUELVE A LA CASA

PDV NICK

estaba un poco enojado con Greg por no decirme acerca de su enfermedad, ya iba llegando a la casa y ví la camioneta de Greg, bueno, al menos si vino a casa, entre a la casa y ahi esta Greg viendo TV

- hola Grego

- hola Nicky... que tal estuvo el laboratorio?

- pues bien, pero aun así hacías falta- dije dándole un beso en los labios, se sentía que se había lavado los dientes hace poco

- te sientes mejor?

- no mucho... aun tengo mareo y nauseas

- porque no me dijiste que no te sentías bien?- dije molesto

- lo lamento- me dijo Greg

- crees que es una simple gripe?

- yo creo que si, además tenemos que ir hoy a el laboratorio

- nop, solo tengo que ir yo, tu tienes que volver el lunes- dije con un poco de gracia al ver la cara de Greg cuando le dije que tenia que volver el lunes, pero el solo se relajo un poco

- no me siento bien- dijo tapándose la boca y salio corriendo a l cuarto del baño y vomito

- estas bien/- pregunte

- si... seguramente me va a dar gripe estomacal- dijo Greg, antes de vomitar otra vez, esta vez estoy preocupado

- te sientes mejor?

- un poco... quiero dormir un poco- dijo Greg, lo ayude a levantarse y llevarlo a la cama, me cambie y nos acostamos a dormir, pude dormir al rededor de 2 horas cuando sentí que Greg se levantó y fue a vomitar... de nuevo

- Greg... te voy a llevar a un hospital, prepare te- dije yo, aun tengo sueño pero por ahora me importa mas mi esposo que cualquier cosa, al rededor de 10 minutos ya estábamos listos, llegamos como en 20 al hospital, tuvimos que espera como otros 20 minutos y al fin fuimos atendidos

- buenos días, soy el doctor Smith, en que puedo ayudarlos?

- buenos días, es que mi amigo no se ha sentido bien en estos días, y ha tenido nauseas, mareos y ha vomitado en todos estos días, aparte ha tenido fiebre y ha estado un poco pálido- dije

- bien, realizaremos algunas pruebas de sangre para ver que es l o que pasa- dijo el doctor llevando a Greg a una sala donde hacían esas pruebas, las pruebas se demoraron como una hora y el medico nos dio los resultados

- bien, quiero que sepan que esto es algo que no es muy común en los hombres...- dijo el doctor, me esta asustando

- bueno, que es lo que le pasa?- dije

- bueno , su amigo esta embarazado- dijo el doctor, yo estaba sorprendido Greg también lo estaba, esto era increíble

- si quieren les puedo mostrar las opciones que tienen, nos paso un folleto y vimos las opciones- quieren tener una imagen?- dijo el doctor

- si, si queremos- dijo Greg, no había hablado mucho que se dijera, el doctor nos guió a la sala de maternidad, era raro que estuviéramos aquí, entramos a un pequeño cuarto y Greg se subió en la mesa y el doctor hizo un ultrasonido y ahí estaba, era hasta ahora una pequeña mancha pero era nuestro bebé

- los dejare solos- dijo el doctor y luego salio de el pequeño cuarto

- Grego...- dije pero Greg me tomo de la camisa y me beso

- te amo- me dijo Greg, que ahora estaba llorando

- quieres volver a la casa?- dije tomando la mano de Greg y salimos del hospital, llegamos a nuestra casa y nos dispusimos a dormir, tenia que entrar a trabajar como en 5 horas, me acosté a dormir y dormí como 4 horas cuando Greg me despertó

- Nicky... ya es hora de que vallamos a trabajar- dijo Greg

- nop, solo iré yo... recuerdas?- dije riendo, pero era cierto, ya casi me tenia que ir, me prepare y me fui a duchar y salí a comer algo, tome la foto de nuestro bebé y me fui, pero antes bese a Greg y me fui al laboratorio y entre a la oficina de Russell

- Hey Nick, ya sabes que le pasa a Greg?- dijo Russell

- si... y es increíble...- dije y le pase la radiografía

- esto es real?- dijo perplejo

- si, quedamos igual al saber el resultado pero si valió la pena que el hecho que estuvimos casi 2 horas en el hospital- dije

- bueno... y cuanto tiene?- dijo Russell

- bueno, en la radiografía dice que al rededor de 1 mes

- por que no vino hoy a trabajar?- dijo Russell

- el dijo que no iba a venir a trabajar esta semana porque tu sabes... el se la paso vomitando la mayor parte del día y lo malo, probablemente va a venir mañana a hablarte de esto...- dije

- esta bien... bueno... felicitaciones... Brass llamo hace 20 minutos y necesitan apoyo en la escena del crimen- dijo Russell, dándome la dirección de la escena del crimen, la noche fue rápida y recibí una llamada de Greg a las 4 am

- hola Grego, que te pasa?

- hola Nicky, nada, solo quería saber como estabas y en el laboratorio?

- pues estoy bien, Russell dijo que tenias que venir mañana para hablar de eso... como te sientes? has comido o podido dormir?

- pues me siento bien, con un poco de dolor en el estomago pero bien, pues... si he comido y luego lo vomito y un poco...- dijo Greg

- llegare en unas horas, te amo- dije

- también te amo, adiós...- dijo Greg antes de colgar

ya habia acabado mi turno y era hora de volver a casa, guarde mis cosas y me fui a casa, entre y vi que Greg estaba comiendo algo

- hola Grego...

* * *

><p>PRIMER CAPÍTULO :D, dejenme su comentario si les gusto :D<p>

se despide Camila


	2. chapter 2

hola chicos, aqui esta el segundo capitulo de esta historia, no poseo nada :(, aqui va la historia, es un poco corta porque no tenia suficiente imaginacion para completala

aqui va la historia :3

capitulo 2

PDV GREG

bueno, estaba preparando algo de cenar, tenia un poco de hambre, así que prepare spaguetti, prepare suficiente para la cena, estaba esperando a Nick pero me gano el hambre, serví un poco en un plato y me senté a comer, aun no me han formulado medicamentos, así que tenia que soportar los vómitos en la mañana, y los mareos, nauseas y todo lo demás, escuche mi nombre y ví a Nick

- hola Grego- me dijo Nick

- hola Nicky, prepare Spaghetti para los dos, pero tenia mucha hambre- dije con un leve sonrojo

- oh, me voy a cambiar, pero no comas mas para que comamos los dos- me dijo Nick, suspire y fui a la cocina y empecé a servir en dos platos para los dos y los puse en la mesa, ví como Nick bajaba y se sentaba, era un momento agradable, me empecé a sentir enfermo, pero lo ignore, mala idea, salí corriendo al baño y vomite, odio esto, salí del baño y ví a Nick sonriendo

- te odio- dije molesto pero Sonreí al ver la cara de Nick

- aw... yo también te amo- me dijo y me llevo a la habitación y nos acostamos en ka cama a dormir, dormimos casi toda la mañana, cuando eran mas o menos las 4 pm, nos ;levantamos y Nick hizo la cena, el siempre ha sido mejor cocinero que yo, así que cenamos, y Nick condujo en su camioneta, llegamos en casi 20 minutos, fuimos directo a la oficina de Russell

- hola Nick, Greg- nos dijo

- hola Russell- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo

- bien, cierren la puerta por favor- dijo Russell, ojala no estemos en problemas

- ustedes planearon tener un bebé?- nos dijo

- la verdad era que nosotros queríamos adoptar un bebé en unos meses- dijo Nick

- pero no habíamos encontrado a alguna mujer así que íbamos a ir a un orfanato- dije

- esta bien, haré una pregunta indiscreta, ustedes ya habían tenido relaciones sexuales antes? o habían usado condón?- dijo Russell, me sonroje todo, TODO,

- pues nosotros... usamos condón la mayoría de veces pero hace unos meses no usamos...- dijo Nick

- esta bien, no harás trabajo de campo- dijo Russell

- esta bien...- dije aunque sea no he vomitado, Nick fue y la compro mientras me estaba bañando, así que cuando sali, no vomite ni nada, eso era bueno

TRES MESES DESPUÉS (PDV NICK)

bueno, al menos Greg ya no vomita, el medicamento sirvió, pero ahora empiezan los antojos y cambios de animo, estoy jodido

- hola Greggo... como te sientes?- dije

- bien, encontré un resultado en CODIS, resulta que era un ex-convicto, su nombre era Bryan Wrigth, aquí esta la dirección- me dijo Greg, muy poca gente del laboratorio sabe que esta embarazado, lo que me sorprende es que Hodges aun no sepa que Greg esta embarazado, eso me da mucha risa porque el es el mas "chismoso" de todo el laboratorio, me dirigí con Sara y encontramos al sujeto, el hecho es que confeso que habia matado a su exnovia, cerramos el caso y viene la parte que mas odio, el papeleo, termine en una hora, fui al laboratorio y vi a Greg hablando con Hodges, me pregunto si le esdta diciendo del bebé, por lo visto no, creo que Hodges estaba diciendole algo a Greg

- hola G, hola Hodges, que esta pasando aqui?- dije, Hodges empezo a alejarse

- Greggo... que te dijo?- dije

* * *

><p>fin de el segundo capitulo<p>

se despide Camila


End file.
